


Under Suspicion

by dk323



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fever Dream, Ghosts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is two months after a 16-year-old Abe’s dream of an alternate reality. Abe still wonders if it was really just a dream. After all, he does have physical proof that the reality very likely exists.</p><p>A few days before the start of the New Year, Abe spends time with his close friends, Eddie and Beverly. Eddie has a new hallucinogenic drug, which Abe decides to try. He’s curious if he’ll return to that strange alternate reality.</p><p>What Abe experiences though is something he never anticipated. And it will all lead to a startling truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The most important secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for the Tropes Gone Wild Ficathon.  
> Trope(s): Fever dream, ghosts, time travel
> 
> This is a sequel to my story, [An Uncertain Future](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4835339). "Under Suspicion" stands alone with any necessary details from the first story included in this sequel.
> 
> Thank you to Truthisademurelady and ArgylepirateWD for organizing this Ficathon. :-)

Prologue

_“…There’s something else I can do.” James Carter ended suddenly, standing up._

_“Do what?” Abe asked, then he saw James point his ring at him._

_He found himself chained by one hand to a nearby wall. He couldn’t leave the room. “Hey! What are you doing?”_

_“I’m sorry, Abe,” James said, though he looked ill. His skin was pale, flushed, and sweat dripped from his forehead._

_Performing magic was weakening him as it had done Henry. It would slow him down. “Maybe you’ll wake up soon and forget all about this. But it was nice to talk to you all the same.”_

_Abe tried in vain to rip the chain anchor from the wall. “I won’t forget this. Not a chance! This whole dream is too crazy to forget.”_

_James looked bemused. Though he was standing, he looked like he rather wanted to collapse in a chair._

_“Again, I am sorry.”_

“Abe? Abraham?” His dad’s voice took Abe out of his thoughts. 

Abe reoriented himself to his surroundings. He was in his dad’s study at home. He sat across from his dad, the desk separating them.

He was not in an odd futuristic world. Everything was normal, well, as normal as it could be with his dad being immortal.

Not for the first time, he looked at the message left for him. 

Particularly James’s message: “I think your dream just got crazier.”

This whole dream is too crazy to forget…

What if he believed the dream wasn’t crazy? He had physical evidence after all – the message on paper. Could he accept the dream had taken place in a real world? Would he still be considered sane if he did? 

“You still can’t see any writing on the paper?” Abe asked his dad again, pleading with him.

If he wasn’t alone in seeing the message, then maybe he could cope with all this better.

His dad peered at him, looking concerned. “No, Abraham. But I can see you’re worried. I wish I could if it would put you at ease.”

“Maybe I see it because I met them. The message was only meant for me.”

“Who are these people you met? You said it was a long story. I’m ready to listen.”

Abe had agreed to tell him about what he had gone through later that day. If that went all right, then maybe he would tell his mom too. Or Abe hoped his dad would relay the story to her. Abe wasn’t sure he could manage to go through the story more than once. And his dad would hopefully be more willing to believe it considering his immortality. The inherent strangeness of that would work well with the other world Abe had found himself in.

“I ended up in a different world… and there was another version of you, Mom, and um...James Carter.”

“I don’t believe I told you about James.”

Abe gave an uneasy smile, rubbing the back of his head. “I saw a group photo that included him and his obituary on your desk last night. Somehow seeing that put him in my dream. Or trip. Not sure what it really was now.”

“I was remiss in putting them away,” his dad said more to himself.

“Why were you looking at photos of him?” Abe couldn’t help but blurt out before his brain could stop his mouth.

His dad only gave him a distracted smile. Abe was familiar with that expression. He wasn’t going to answer his question. But Abe didn’t like the haunted quality that passed over his dad’s face. The change was brief before his dad’s expression returned to attentive interest. It still left Abe feeling guilty for asking the question.

Before Abe could apologize, his dad spoke. 

“Tell me more about your experience.”

“Well, I was in a mental institution. I later found out it was an illusion. The other versions of you, Mom, and James were close friends and lived together at your house. There was magic in this world, and each of you possessed some. The three of you formed a trinity. Unfortunately a witch tried to break the bond. She managed to succeed for five years. She turned your house into a mental institution. The other you became very distrustful, the other version of Mom was put into a coma, and James was on his own.”

His dad raised his brow at him, looking especially incredulous.

“I know, I know. It’s crazy. I don’t know I ended up being in that world. I thought I could pass it off as a dream.”

“But the message left for you is making you doubt.”

Abe nodded. “It is. And I had power in this world. I was able to wake up Mom’s lookalike just by thinking it. She was able to help in the defeat of the witch, but James died. But I had wished he’d live. Until I saw the message, I thought he was dead. It was a message from the other you, the other Mom and James. He survived somehow.”

“You believe you brought him back from the dead?” His dad asked.

“I think so? I don’t want to go to a shrink. I still feel sane. At least I hope so…”

“Abraham,” his dad’s voice sounded weary. He rubbed his face as if to wake himself up. Probably hoping his son wasn’t beginning to believe that a dream was real. That it wasn’t a simple product of an overactive imagination.

“Perhaps your use of cannabis caused this peculiar dream. You shouldn’t worry too much about it, Abraham.”

“But the message. I’m wide awake, Dad, and I can still see it. I can’t be imagining that. And it even has their crest on it.”

His dad sighed, pressing his hand to his brow. “Very well. I will make a compromise. If you revisit this…world again, then I would like to know. And I’ll more seriously consider your dream being more than just a simple dream.”

“Thank you.”

“And Abe?”

Abe looked back at him.

“I won’t make you go to a psychiatrist. I’ve never placed much trust in them, you understand. Especially in light of my past encounters.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Abe said quickly.

His dad gave him a sad smile, and Abe left the study.

He was relieved that his dad hadn’t questioned him further on James. Especially after he’d said he’d wanted James to get a second chance at life. Like he’d done something wrong in his first chance. Abe decided his dad didn’t need to hear that the witch had managed to influence James to betray the other two, leading the witch to take over the house and their lives. Alone, he had been burdened too with his terrible mistake for five years. 

Abe was sure that before he had come, James had no one he could really talk to honestly. The other version of his dad felt so betrayed by James’s actions that nothing James would say or do could repair their friendship. 

After his dad tragically losing the James he’d known, Abe wanted nothing more than to spare his dad from the full story. Even if it was a different James, Abe wasn’t sure his dad would separate the two. Like Abe himself couldn’t fully separate his parents’ alternate selves from the ones he’d known all his life. It had been so strange, and wrong, to call them by their first names. Despite being a logical action since he’d been a stranger to the pair.

With that thought, Abe went off to call some of his friends, make plans to do something with them. 

He invited any kind of distraction now.

~ * ~

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

**December 28, 1960**

Half-heartedly, Abe smoked some pot at his friend Eddie’s house. It’d been weeks since he’d told his dad about that other world. Real or not real…Abe was beginning not to care anymore, that piece of paper with a message from an unknown sender put away in a desk drawer. He hadn’t looked at it since his talk with his dad.

While his dad had assured him he wouldn’t encourage him to see a shrink, Abe was doubtful of that now. The uncertain looks his dad gave him when Mom wasn’t looking. The looks told Abe that his dad was wondering just how sound his son’s state of mind was. Maybe if his dad had more faith in psychiatrists, he would get him to see one no matter what Abe wanted.

He wanted to yell, _“Damnit, Dad. You’re immortal! Why can’t you believe that where I was, what I experienced could be more than a very vivid dream?”_

But he never went that far. He just kept quiet and barely talked to his dad. Mom didn’t like that one bit, assuming undoubtedly that the friction was just due to the immortality issue.

And she wasn’t wrong. 

With his dad’s condition and his experience in an alternate world, he was surprised he hadn't completely fallen apart yet.

Eddie’s voice brought Abe out of his thoughts. “Hey, Abe, Bev… I got this new drug we should try. It’s supposed to taste like coffee.”

Abe shrugged in disinterest.

“What’s it do?” Beverly asked.

“It gives you hallucinations from what I heard. Sometimes really cool ones. It’s called Mocha Mirage, dark chocolate flavor. Want to try, Abe?”

“Hey, ladies first, Eddie.”

“Oh, I forgot you were one.” He retorted easily, smiling to himself like he thought it was funny.

Beverly hit him with a pillow in retaliation. “You’re such a useless scarecrow.” 

That was in reference to Eddie being tall and bit too thin with hay-colored hair like a scarecrow. Not to mention he had played one back in grade school for a production of “The Wizard of Oz.”

Abe couldn’t help but let out a laugh, enjoying the distraction. “I think I should go. You two need some alone time.”

He stood up. But Bev grabbed his forearm. “Don’t you dare.”

“I feel a fever coming on. I’m not sure I should be experimenting with a new drug. Even if it tastes like coffee.”

“Aren’t you curious about the hallucinations? Could be worth it. The fever can’t be that bad, right, Abe?”

“Your dad’s not going to like you doing this if you’re feeling ill.” Beverly pointed out, blowing at a stray strand of her curly dark hair. She put it behind her ear, her half-finished joint held loosely in her other hand.

The mention of his dad made Abe change his mind. He wanted to do something his dad would hate. If his dad didn’t believe him about the other world, then why should he do what his dad wanted? Why should he leave when he could try a drug he’d never had before? Especially one that caused hallucinations. Maybe he would return to that world he’d mysteriously ended up in two months ago? Or something even more unimaginable?

And anyway, he’d already been smoking pot while feeling feverish. Adding something else was no big deal.

“Give it to me.”

Abe put out his hand, looking expectantly at Eddie.

Beverly widened her eyes at him, probably startled by Abe’s abrupt tone of voice. He had to admit he could have sounded a little less annoyed when it wasn’t his friends he had an issue with. But what was done was done. He just had to be more careful the next time, better at hiding his problems.

“Change of heart?” She asked.

“And a moment ago you wanted to leave. Problem with the Old Man?” Eddie asked.

Eddie had caught the link. It had been too easy – Abe becoming abrupt following the mention of his dad. Didn’t need to be a genius to guess that there was a connection.

He shrugged. “Nothing more than the usual. I don’t want to talk about it. Just give me the drug.”

He gave Abe the drug, which had the appearance of a coffee bean.

“Really?” He said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Had to go along with the name, didn’t it?” Eddie said, relaxing back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed completely out of it from the pot.

“Hope this “Mocha Mirage” is worth it,” said Bev, smiling at him in encouragement.

Abe popped the coffee-bean resembling pill into his mouth. He waited for what felt like forever, but it was only a few moments.

“How is it?” Bev asked. She leaned forward from her seat across from Abe. Her eyes peered 

Eddie had apparently fallen asleep, and Abe could hear him snoring. 

“Well it definitely tastes like dark chocolate and coffee. Tastes really good, can’t deny that. But besides that…not much…else,” Abe’s voice drifted off as the effects of this “Mocha Mirage” began to take over his senses.

The buzzing sound of cars speeding down the highway grew louder while Eddie’s soft snoring and Bev’s concerned voice faded away. It was like the beginning of a new scene in a movie. 

And then Abe wasn’t just hearing cars in the midst of traffic. He was there. It was early evening, the sun starting to set. But he soon realized the gravity of the situation.

He was sitting in the front passenger seat of a car with his dad in the driver’s seat. Their car was stopped, and Abe noted the front end damage to it. They had been in a collision. He looked over at his dad whose eyes were closed and blood, too much blood, was coming from his chest area and dripped from his mouth.

Abe shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him. “Dad? Dad?” Abe asked, already grimly concluding that it was too late.

His dad disappeared barely a minute later. While he knew his dad was immortal, this was the first time Abe had seen him vanish after dying. He’d never expected to go through it via a drug-induced hallucination.

Abe was disoriented from the situation he’d fallen into. The fever he’d been feeling was now worse. He didn’t feel right at all. Touching his forehead, he confirmed what he’d feared. He was too hot, his fever was climbing at the worst possible time. If he didn’t do something, he’d be having a hallucination inside a hallucination. If that was even possible.

Groaning, he stared at the empty seat beside him. Where his dad had been. And his dad would be in the river now. He really should go and get him. 

There was a tapping at his window.

It was a police officer.

“Are you all right? Could you please step out of the vehicle, Sir?”

Abe looked at the police officer with dread. No, he wanted to stay here. He wished he’d climbed into the driver’s seat before the officer came. He’d only gotten his driver’s license months ago, but if there ever was a time to make a quick getaway, it was now.

Now he had to hope his lies would be convincing enough. There was no way he was telling what had happened to his dad. Hallucination or reality, he would keep his dad’s secret. He worried about how to get to the closest body of water, the river most likely. His dad needed him. But that would have to wait for now.

“Sir? Did you hear me? I need you to step out, please.”

Abe took a deep breath and opened the door. 

He exited the car, the officer moving back to give him space. Abe’s eyes passed over the front of the car – the windshield cracked especially on the driver’s side, the hood was mangled, metal crumpled like a piece of paper, the headlights shattered.

“You look remarkably well for someone who has been in a car crash. What’s your name, Son?”

The suspicion on the officer’s face led Abe to believe this wasn’t going to go well no matter what he said. How could he explain not even having scratches on him from the crash? And then explaining away the empty driver’s seat with no driver to account for in the surrounding area.

Abe decided he would give a fake name. This was a delicate situation, and he needed to preserve some anonymity for as long as possible. The rational part of his mind reminded him this was a hallucination, that it didn’t matter what he did here, that there would be no consequences from this encounter.

But Abe chose not to listen to that part of his brain. He wouldn’t let down his guard. 

“My name is James, officer. My friends call me Jimmy.” Abe said, trying not to appear too anxious.

Breathe, Abe, breathe.

The officer raised his brow. “James, then. And who was in the driver’s seat? Or were they uninjured like yourself and ran from the scene?”

“I was driving,” Abe said. “I moved over to the passenger side quickly to avoid the glass from hitting my face.”

Abe could hear his tentative sounding voice, cringing, and wishing he could sound more believable especially now.

“You’re hiding something. We’re taking you to the hospital. Maybe you’ve been injured internally. Have to make sure the damage isn’t permanent.”

“No, I don’t want to go,” Abe said, but he started backing away, maneuvering around the car to get as far away from the police officer as possible. 

The constant noise of the traffic was giving him a headache.

“Sedate him!” Exclaimed the officer.

Thanks to his bad luck, he’d walked straight in the direction of two EMTs. One grabbed him, preventing him from escaping while the other sedated him.

Abe doubted this was standard procedure. He feared that they knew about his dad and planned to hold him hostage until they knew the truth.

The drug coursed through him, and he fell into a troubled sleep, his body going limp.

~ * ~

Abe woke up in a hospital bed. He tried to lift his arms but noticed they were held down with restraints. Like he was a mental patient prone to violence. Great. Just great.

Two men in black suits were at his bedside.

“Hello, James.” Said one of the men, lips twisted into a knowing smile. Like he knew that Abe was lying about his name. “We have some questions for you. We know it was your father driving the car. And you know it too. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

“Who are you?” Abe asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance he felt. 

Still feeling feverish, his skin was too warm and the sensation of heat throughout his body was uncomfortable. And to add to that, he was strapped into a hospital bed, stuck here for who knows how long after all. 

“Call us the Agents.”

“What, just Agents? No names?”

“Why don’t you tell us about your father, and we’ll tell you our names.”

“Over my dead body.” Abe shot out.

“That can be arranged.” Answered one Agent with a wide smile that unnerved Abe.

“Fuck the both of you. I’m not saying a word. So you could leave. You’re both wasting your time.”

“We shall see about that.”

And the pair left.

Abe bit his tongue to keep from crying out in surprise when he saw his mom. But not how she was now, but younger – how she’d looked from his earliest memories of her.

She was dressed as a nurse and appeared not to recognize Abe. In her hand was a syringe that made Abe very nervous.

“Are you going to kill me?”

His mom killing him in a hallucination.

God, he hoped years down the road he’d forget this ever happened. 

She smiled at him, still no hint of recognition in her eyes. Although that would make sense Abe decided. Considering her age, Abe would still only be a baby in her perspective, not sixteen years old. Why would she recognize him unless she could have changed appearance to look younger?

“No of course not. But you’re unwell, dear. You need to rest and this medicine will give you a peaceful sleep.”

“I doubt it,” Abe muttered under his breath.

She injected him with the syringe, Abe unable to do anything but watch the liquid flow out and into his arm. He felt himself growing sleepy once again, the drug taking over his body and battling his desire to stay awake.

“What year is it?” Abe asked her. He fought to keep his eyes open.

She looked at him strangely, and then hummed sympathetically. She probably thought he had a case of amnesia.

“It’s 1944, dear.”

Before she and Dad met. And before she’d found him at the concentration camp.

“The war’s over,” Abe whispered, feeling so weary, his eyes fell closed. He could think of nothing better than sleep as the drug twisted his thinking.

He did manage to hear his mom’s reply before the drug stole him away into a deep slumber.

“I do hope the war will be over soon. Sweet dreams, love.”

~ * ~


	2. However Improbable

Abe woke up, expecting to see the Agents but he saw James Carter. He looked similar to that photo he’d seen of him a few months ago.

“You’re James Carter, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

He gave Abe a strained smile, looking stressed, and not as content as he was in the photo Abe had seen of him. Now he simply appeared weighed down. "That is, I'm his ghost."

Now Abe understood. He could imagine almost 55 years of being dead, wandering about as a ghost would be a heavy burden. Ghosts were rarely described as content after all.

Abe noticed a syringe on his bedside table. James was putting gauze on Abe’s arm and an adhesive medical tape over that to hold the gauze in position. He must have injected Abe with something. 

“What did you give me?”

“Flumazenil. Sorry, you wouldn’t have woken up otherwise. You need to leave. It’s dangerous for you to stay here. If the Agents get the information they want from you, they will see it as consent to hurt Henry.”

“Where will they take my dad?” 

Abe almost didn't want to know. This couldn't be real, but he knew deep down that he couldn't deny it was. It would be a bad idea to dismiss this as pretend. Especially when his own dad would pay the price if Abe was't careful. 

“In your reality, he will be put into a government facility. You may never see him as a free man again.”

“How do you know all this?”

“When I heard Henry would be in danger, I gathered what information I could. I didn’t know you would come, but now that you’re here, we can’t make it easier for the Agents. All right?”

James started unbuckling his restraints, freeing Abe’s arms.

Abe noticed he wasn’t feeling feverish anymore. He didn’t feel like he wanted to lay in bed and groan in misery, hugging the pillow to him and wanting the imaginary fire to get the hell away from him.

“I didn’t know ghosts could be in hallucinations.”

“I can move more freely through realms of time and space including hallucinations. Poor consolation for being dead, but the ability serves a useful purpose sometimes.”

“Right. That makes complete sense.” Abe couldn’t resist blurting out. He rolled his eyes.

“I know. It took some time for me to accept, but I eventually did. We need to leave before they return. Unfortunately, you don’t have the time to make peace with the strange situation.”

Abe sighed, climbing out of the bed. James helped him to his feet. Abe was grateful for the help as the two doses of sedative in a short time left him off balance. He’d need a bit of time to steady himself without the room spinning around him.

“This isn’t my first weird experience. I’ll just go with it. Why not.”

Abe looked down and saw he was in a hospital gown. He frowned at it.

“Don’t worry about the gown.” James assured him.

They left the hospital room. James looked both ways, checking the corridor in case the Agents strolled by Abe figured.

“What do you mean, don’t worry? I want to know where my own clothes are.”

“You’ll get them back. I need to find something.”

“What is it? What does it look like?”

“It’s an escape route, a portal.”

“Oh all right. And this is normal?”

“In this place it is. Are you all right with that?”

Abe shrugged. “I think I can make peace with it. Are you positive my dad’s in danger?”

He might have been frustrated with his dad at the moment, but still, Abe would never do anything to risk his dad’s life and well-being. Family was still family, no matter if Abe recently preferred shutting the door in his dad’s face and giving him the silent treatment. He knew deep down he would get over his issues, and when the occasion called for it, he would protect the ones he loved.

“Yes, Henry is. I wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. You just have to believe me.”

“I don’t even really know you. I just know you were a friend of my dad’s.”

“The Agents are after me too. They’re not too fond of ghosts. You can allow me to help you, or do this by yourself.”

“I’ll risk getting caught if I work alone. I got that.”

One hallway after another, and still no portal was discovered. 

Feeling the search futile at the moment, Abe asked James a nagging question. "I had a fever, you know, when I came here. Now it's gone. Did you have anything to do with that?" 

James nodded. "My colder body temperature as a ghost can resolve a fever. Most of the time it's an unwanted reminder of being dead. I'm grateful this time it was able to help you." 

"Thanks, I think it did. No medicine though? Since you're a doctor." 

James raised his eyebrow at him. "I believed you had enough drugs in your system. Don't you agree?" 

"Good point," Abe conceded. 

After still not finding the portal ten minutes later, each corridor looking so identical that the sameness unnerved Abe. The white walls, ceiling, floors, and doors bled into each other and almost blinded him with their bright white display. 

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “This portal is a pain to find.”

And as he said that, a portal did materialize before them, the circular hole so dark that Abe feared it would lead into the abyss. The portal blocked the hallway completely.

“I believe you said the right words.” 

Abe was about to enter the portal, feeling half terrified of the unknown, half ridiculous for believing that this would actually take him anywhere. 

That was when the pair of Agents appeared and grabbed James, putting these cuffs on him that Abe imagined was to stop him from escaping.

Abe made a move to help James, but he shook his head at him as if to say, “Don’t.”

“You step through that portal, then we’ll make sure your friend is sent to Hell.” One of the Agents warned.

“They’re lying,” James said in defiance. 

Abe saw the cuffs glowing orange, an angry red burn forming outside of the wrist cuffs. The cuffs were hurting him. Could ghosts feel pain? Judging by James's grimace, closing his eyes tightly as if that would make the harsh sting stop, Abe took that as a yes. 

Opening his eyes, James looked directly at him. “You have to go.” He ordered Abe.

“I’m not leaving you. I can’t do that.” Abe said, wanting to do the right thing, but those men in black suits had unyielding expressions. 

Were they even human? Honestly, Abe wanted to be as far away from them as possible. But he couldn’t just leave James behind after he’d helped him.

“Good idea. We barely had a chance for our talk about your father,” the other Agent said, smiling.

Abe wanted to punch the smug look off the man’s face.

James continued to look at him, barely blinking as he silently urged Abe to go through the portal.

“You will let him go,” Abe heard his Mom’s voice.

He turned his head, shocked to see his Mom’s younger doppleganger carrying a big shotgun while still in her nurse’s uniform. It was a bizarre contrast that made Abe want to laugh yet also hide after seeing the steely determined look in her eyes.

Was she on James’s side or the Agents?

Abe got his answer when she directed the gun at an Agent.

Both Agents, surprised at the unexpected arrival, were distracted by her shooting at them.

Knowing he had to take advantage of the diversion, Abe went through the portal, feeling so rushed to escape that he hardly had a chance to be anxious during the moment.

He heard James shout after him, “Good luck!”

And then Abe felt himself falling – he was going down instead of across like he’d wished it would be.

He hoped wherever he would land would be soft. He was moving so fast that he was sure he’d break a few bones if he landed on something hard like concrete or stone.

Finally, he began to slow down. To his relief, he landed on his feet and not a painful awkward fall on his face. 

He was in the street, not dressed in his hospital gown thankfully.

Okay, but now Abe wondered if he was really in a movie now. He was wearing some formal nineteenth century outfit. A Sunday outfit? He only suspected that after the anecdotes his dad told him about living in the 19th century. Some of the information had gone over his head…Abe still in disbelief that he had a dad who actually lived through the whole of the last century… but fortunately, some details did stick in his mind.

The outfit felt stiff on him, and he felt awkward in it. Too many layers, and he was trapped in it. At least he felt like that with the shirt, vest, overcoat and then long coat for the chilly weather. And then there were the underclothes and somewhat itchy pair of dark trousers. And he felt a hat on top of his head. Was he wearing a top hat? Seriously?

“You there! Get out of the way!” The driver of the horse-drawn carriage exclaimed, sounding irritated at Abe being an obstacle.

Abe quickly hurried out of his way, stopping in front of one of the shops. People were going up and down the pavement, visiting the stores. A dusting of snow lay on the ground with a sprinkle of snow half-heartedly coming down from the pale sky. Carolers sang Christmas songs. Some raised their eyebrows at his behavior, disrupting for the moment the natural rhythm of the day.

“Sorry!” He said to the driver in earnest.

The driver sniffed and pressed his horses onward. Abe heard the clomping of the horse’s hooves, the wheels squeaking against uneven stone. As they faded away to be replaced with another carriage heading down the street, Abe realized something. The driver didn’t sound American, he sounded like he was from Britain. Not quite the posh, careful accent that his parents had, but Abe was almost certain it was a British accent. Or maybe Irish?

“You look like you require assistance,” a man said.

Abe jumped, the man who’d spoken had come to stand beside him. He had short dark hair and brown eyes that seemed to pierce Abe as the stranger peered at him with interest. He looked a little older than Abe. In his twenties most likely.

“I’m not sure you can help me,” Abe said with a sigh.

Then he put his hand over his mouth. Did he just speak with an English accent? You have got to be kidding me. Well, that was one way to draw suspicion away from him. Blend in.

“I’ve been dreading a dull Sunday. But I believe you can make it less so.”

“Can I?” Abe said distractedly, looking around him. 

He wondered if the Agents could follow him here. That even if they had been shot by his Mom’s lookalike, they could still come here. Abe didn’t know what their limits were after all. Or if bullets could even fatally wound them.

“Sorry but I think I hit my head. What year is it and where are we?”

“That must have been a remarkable hit. Well, it is the year 1874, the 20th of December. And you are in London, England.”

“Thank you. I’m Edward,” Abe introduced himself, deciding again on a cover name. 

“I’m Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.”

He put out his hand for Abe to shake.

Abe bit his tongue from saying the first thing that came to mind. You have got to be joking.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes.” He shook his hand.

He felt awkward addressing him by his first name, so used to the older near legendary figure in the Sherlock Holmes books he’d read.

“It’s Sherlock. Mr. Holmes is my father. I’ll only be 21 this coming January.”

“Right. If you insist.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Abe saw dark shadows. The Agents?

He needed to find a way to evade them and fast.

“I believe I need your help, Sherlock.”

“What is the trouble?”

“Those men are after me. I can’t let that happen.”

“And why are they after you, if you mind my asking?”

“I wish I knew. I think they’re not right in the head. They believe I need to die.”

Abe grew nervous when he saw the two men entering a carriage. 

“Do you know any shortcuts we can take? So they won’t spot me? Or we could get a carriage?”

“Going by foot will be faster. We won’t be limited by a heavy carriage and honestly, those horses can be stubborn.”

Abe nodded. “All right.”

Sherlock grabbed his hand and they made a quick turn at the nearest intersection. Abe could practically see the wheels in his head in motion as he took Abe down different streets, slipping into narrow half-forgotten passageways. 

Sometimes Abe could hear footsteps behind him and he wondered if it was the Agents. Had seeing them go into a carriage been an intentional mislead? To make Abe believe that they weren’t going to track him by foot? 

He didn’t dare look to confirm what his ears had heard.

“Anyone behind us?” He asked Sherlock.

“No, there isn’t.”

Abe didn’t doubt the Agents wanted to panic him. Pretending to be following him, only feet away from him the entire time, was close enough to make Abe break.

But he just took a deep breath and didn’t allow the fear to paralyze him, to stop his feet from moving, walking quickly as Sherlock continued maneuvering them down London streets. He must have explored this city many times. After all it was his home. Sherlock must have a map of London locked inside his head, Abe didn’t doubt that. This was Sherlock Holmes after all. Even if he was years away from being the world’s greatest consulting detective Arthur Conan Doyle had written about.

He had to admit he felt similarly about New York City, often taking the subway to get together with friends. And when he’d been younger, his parents had taken him, more than once, to the city to see the sights. He’d gone to the Empire State Building at least five times. 

Abe smiled, relieved, when he found another portal in an alleyway they’d gone down. 

Sherlock looked at the portal in surprise but mostly curiosity.

“What is this?”

“It’s my way of escaping those men for good. It’s called a portal. I know it’s strange or you’re probably thinking you’re dreaming now or--”

“I am not a simple-minded man, Edward. There are many things you failed to tell me. Besides your poor skill at lying when you gave me your name. And why those men are after you. But you appear to be a good person.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure who to trust.”

“You’re from another time, aren’t you? I have never seen someone less comfortable in their clothing than you. You are accustomed to wearing a different style?”

“Yes. You’re right. I have to go though. I don’t know how long this portal will remain open. And I can’t stay here.”

“Of course.” Sherlock nodded.

Abe was about to step inside the portal, but then he relented when he saw Sherlock standing there looking at him expectantly. As if he were waiting for something.

He should at least give him his real name. After he’d helped Abe.

He stepped away from the portal and told Sherlock, “My name is Abraham, but I go by Abe.”

“Ah good to finally meet you, Abe.”

Abe was about to retreat back to the portal when he had to ask one more question. “I have to wonder – how did you conclude I came from a different time? That was a big jump to make. Time travel is not an idea that’s easy to accept.”

“Well perhaps one day time travel will be commonplace. And I believe when you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

Abe tried his best to stop from grinning, so he wouldn’t look crazy. But Sherlock Holmes had just said one of his infamous lines, right in front of him. He’d never thought he would ever experience this beyond seeing a Sherlock Holmes film or imagining a scene from one of the Sherlock stories.

“Thank you, Sherlock Holmes.”

“No need. Good luck, Abe.”

Sherlock gave him one final casual salute, and after returning the gesture, Abe entered the portal. 

As he fell down the portal, he was still overcome with shock and disbelief. He’d met Sherlock Holmes. Did that really happen?

Then he remembered why he’d found himself in this situation in the first place. He sobered, realizing with a sigh that he was still on the run with his dad’s life in danger. And he wasn’t sure if this portal would take him home or to another time and place where he would be hunted by the Agents. He didn’t doubt it was the latter destination.

~ * ~


	3. In old New York

Abe found himself in the lobby of the Empire State Building in New York City. His clothing had changed again. This time a dress shirt paired with a blue tie containing white polka dots and grey slacks. He felt like he was ready to head to school as he wore something like this, a newer style of course, to his classes in high school. He was grateful that he was spared the jacket.

He was glad to be back home, but the place was empty. That left him anxious, goosebumps appearing on his forearms as he walked toward the newspaper rack. 

The date was March 1, 1932 with the headline reading: “Lindbergh baby kidnapped from home of parents on farm near Princeton; Taken from his crib; Wide search on.”

Abe knew how that tragic story ended, and he worried it was a bad omen that he should be brought to this date and time. 

Less than a year after the Empire State Building was opened. The place did appear newer, the Art Deco styled lobby shined, vibrant and maybe even more magnificent than Abe remembered from the last time he visited only a couple years ago.

“Surprising to see you here,” said a man behind him.

A man who sounded remarkably like one of the Agents.

Abe turned around to face the man. The Agent’s small black eyes seemed to see right through Abe’s very soul.

“You know you can’t escape us forever.”

Abe rolled his eyes, trying to show he wasn’t afraid. “Then you don’t know me at all. And it’s pathetic that you lot can’t get the information in another way. Chasing after a 16-year-old? It’s what cowards do. You had your chance, you could have tortured me, but no, you didn’t seize the opportunity.”

“You have no idea what you are, boy! How dare you be so obstinate?”

“I am not a boy. My dad trusted me enough to tell me his secret, and he wouldn’t have done that if he still saw me as a child.”

Abe tried to disregard the fact that his dad had still seen him as too young. Only through his mom’s persuasion did his dad give in and open up to Abe.

The Agent approached him, but Abe started running before he could get a hold of him.

He headed to the elevators, getting a feeling that the portal would present itself on one of the upper floors.

But the doors to the elevators were all open. Eerie. They were waiting to trap him, and Abe wasn’t going to be a prisoner.

“The Empire State Building is closed to visitors. Elevators suddenly stopped working. How unfortunate.” From behind him, the Agent spoke in a casual tone of voice as if he were discussing the weather. 

“I can’t imagine who’s responsible. Was it you or your equally annoying accomplice?” Abe shot back.

Stairs. Stairs. Stairs. The word repeated in Abe’s head. 

If he had to run up all those stairs to get as far as the 86th Floor Observation Deck, he would risk his heart probably jumping out of his throat. 

He couldn’t let himself get caught.

The Agent only stood there, not a care in the world it seemed, as Abe went to the door leading to the stairs.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the long trek.

Though his pursuer had stayed behind, Abe still heard the sound of footsteps going up, one step after another, at his back.

When he reached the 15th floor, he loosened his tie. He touched his forehead, and he was not surprised to see sweat on his hand. He felt hot, uncomfortably hot, and he wasn't sure he'd get another fever. Could that happen anyway? He sat down on the stairs, not caring if the Agent would get him. He saw no one coming up or down the stairs. Although he could still hear the disembodied footsteps. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they would stop. He wiped his forehead with a shirt sleeve, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He felt some cool air touch his skin. Abe thought having a glass of cold water would be welcome now, but he resigned himself to being without. 

He pressed on, climbing the stairs and trying to move fast, but his pace declined with each additional stair. Too many stairs. Abe felt it would never end. 

By the 40th floor, exhaustion threatened to defeat him. He felt ready to collapse, his legs wobbly and a little numb too. 

He spoke up to his invisible stalker. “Is that supposed to scare me?” Abe said, irritated. “Well it’s not. Hoping climbing all these stairs will kill me to save you the job of doing it yourself? I’ll prove you wrong!”

He was baiting the Agent, he realized, but he couldn’t resist. If they were better at their jobs, they would have gotten him by now.

The Agent from the Lobby appeared in front of him. He looked so infuriated that it made Abe take a step back in alarm.

He was pushed up hard against the wall, the Agent putting his hand around his neck in a chokehold. “I am an Agent of Death. Don’t think your small brain can begin to understand our methods. They do work. If you don’t give us what we want, then we can torture you. I believe your father underwent waterboarding once years ago. It can be effective especially for people like you.”

“I hope you burn in Hell. Or rot. Your choice.” Abe said in a hiss, his neck still in the Agent’s grip. 

He could barely get the words out.

Abe tried to force the man’s hands away from him, but his hold on him was still tight. He was going through with it. He was choking Abe without even bothering to get the details about his dad’s condition.

Had Abe really annoyed him that much? Talk about a man with a short fuse.

He didn’t know what to do. Could he die in a hallucination? It couldn’t be possible. But if this was an Agent of Death, then surely they could make the death permanent even if Abe didn’t want that to be true.

As he started to lose the fight, the process of breathing becoming harder and harder, Abe felt a cool hand grab him. He heard the Agent exclaim in pure outrage as Abe vanished in front of him. Abe felt himself be transported away like he was being squeezed through a narrow tube.

Abe felt solid ground beneath him. James kept his grip on his arm, which Abe was grateful for. He feared he’d topple over from the unexpected teleportation. Was that what it was called? That was one way to travel he’d never anticipated to use in his lifetime.

Abe rubbed at his throat – it felt sore from his ordeal. James rested his hand on his back, massaging it a little. Abe did feel a dull ache at his back from when he hit the wall.

“Take it easy. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I didn’t think they would try to kill you.”

Abe coughed. He put his hands on the railing in front of him. He then realized where they were. The 86th Floor Observation Deck.

“Probably my fault. He was sensitive to insults I guess.” Abe shrugged, smiling to himself. 

He admittedly felt proud of himself at successfully angering one of them enough to cause them to go violent. There was something almost attractive about pushing someone’s buttons. Especially someone who thought they could get what they wanted out of him without breaking composure.

James peered at him curiously, but Abe brushed it off. 

“So you got out okay. My mo—the nurse helped you?” Abe wasn’t sure James heard the near slip-up. Did he know that the nurse was another version of his mom?

James nodded. “The Agents left with bruised egos and several gunshot wounds. Regrettably they heal quickly.”

“What if the Agent who attacked me comes up here?”

“He won’t. I believe he’s gone back to his partner to figure out a new strategy. We need to wait for the portal to get you out of this place.”

“Right.”

He focused his attention on the landscape before him. The view of the city from 86 floors up was familiar yet different as Abe had expected. The city didn’t have the number of skyscrapers and other buildings erected as it did in 1960. It was still awe-inspiring to experience this vantage point and even see a few states neighboring the city. Abe wondered if his dad came up here not long after the Empire State Building had opened. If he had been one of the throngs of excited, curious visitors desiring to see what this new skyscraper had to offer.

James broke the silence. “I know Abigail is your mother. She is on our side here as you saw. I needed an ally, and she was willing.”

“It’s because you’ve been following my dad’s life, is that it?”

“I had the chance so I took it.”

“But you’ve never gone to see him as you are now?”

James looked out at the bird’s eye view of New York City. The skyscrapers dominated with the streets crisscrossing the entire landscape and Central Park a green nature respite up ahead. Abe realized that this could be the first time James had seen a view like this – not to mention his first time being at the Empire State Building. He had died years before its construction after all.

“I don’t believe it’s a wise idea. Henry has forgotten about me, I imagine. I don’t want to alarm him.”

Abe looked at him carefully. James had a far off look in his eyes. He wondered if he should tell him what he knew. Would it help? But this might be the only chance, and James deserved to know.

“My dad was looking at pictures of you a few months ago. It was October 28th. Does that date mean anything to you?”

James turned to him, looking at him with interest and a bit of -- was that disbelief? “Maybe it does. Thanks for telling me, Abe.”

“No problem. So was Abigail only keeping up appearances so she wouldn’t raise the Agents’ suspicion? I thought when she sedated me that she was completely on their side.”

“Abigail doesn’t know who truly are. But I let her know I needed to get you out of the hospital. So she made sure I wasn’t interrupted.”

“What happened after the Agents left? With you and Abigail?”

Now James really didn’t look at Abe, not even a glance. He noticed his face reddening.

Abe had seen enough movies, knew what might happen after a high emotion situation, the adrenaline kicking in following the defeat of the bad guy.

“You had sex," Abe said, his tone blunt. He was surprised he had been able to say it out loud. "I didn't know ghosts could do that. Is Abigail a ghost here too?"

James sighed, appearing to relent and give in to Abe's questioning. "Abigail is a ghost. She's from another place where she passed away in 1944. And I should have come sooner, Abe. I am very sorry about that.”

Abe considered what that said about him -- that in his hallucination, a younger version of his mom wasn't with his dad, but with his dad's old friend instead. Was his subconscious telling him that he didn't have as much faith in his parents' relationship as he should have? Well, knowing about his dad's immortality, maybe there was a part of him that now doubted the strength of his parents' relationship. However much Abe hated to accept that. One day he would see the breakdown he feared, and he would be caught in the middle. He could already see hints of his mom's unhappiness and uncertainty as she changed with time while his dad remained the same.

"That's all right. You don't have to apologize. Maybe if I'd been killed while you were otherwise engaged, then we'd have a problem." 

James flinched. 

Abe backed down, not feeling much satisfaction in arguing with a ghost, especially one whose life was stolen away too soon. 

"I just - look, these are my parents. Even if this Abigail just resembles my mom more than anything else, I'm still not comfortable knowing she's with another man." 

"I understand. I knew who Abigail was when I met her, but I admit I still chose to befriend her. It's not easy establishing friendships with other ghosts. Most ghosts are either hiding, preferring to be alone, or in such a state of misery that there's no chance of striking up a conversation. Abigail was an exception, and I couldn't dismiss her. Unless I wanted to continue being alone and feeling sorry for myself." 

"I couldn't even begin to understand your world. But I don't want you to be miserable." 

"It hasn't been easy for you since you learned Henry's secret? Eight months ago now, is it?" 

Abe nodded. "I need more time to accept that my life will never be normal ever again. At least what most people consider 'normal' anyway." 

James gave him a half-smile. "Normal is dull. Don't mourn that, Abe." 

Abe smiled back. "You're right. Living life should be more than a daily routine. Maybe this is more than I ever wanted - knowing my dad's immortal, but I prefer having the truth than living a lie." 

James squeezed his shoulder, patting it afterwards. His hand was cold against Abe's shirt, but he found it comforting all the same. He wasn't the only one not coping all that well. James had his own issues too. He wouldn't be a ghost if he felt at peace. 

Out of nowhere, the railing vanished. 

James quickly grabbed his hand to keep him from falling off the open ledge.

“Thanks.”

Without the safety railing, the view from this high up was almost frightening. 

The portal, as if to be funny, formed in the sky.

“No chance the portal will move?” Abe said, resigned.

“I don’t think so. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t fall.”

Abe stepped as close to the edge as he could. He put his hand out and the portal took a hold of him, sucking him in.


	4. The Truth

He landed in the hospital. Just where I wanted to be, Abe thought darkly. 

He was outside a patient room. No one appeared to acknowledge his presence. He must be invisible here. 

His curiosity grabbed him in earnest when he saw a younger version of his mom walk toward him. But she was in her usual clothes, not in a nurse’s uniform.

Who was she visiting then in the hospital? Who was ill? Abe was anxious to find out. 

His mom went inside the room Abe was next to. She didn’t even see him, but even if he was visible, Abe doubted she’d notice him. She looked so tired and distracted. 

Abe entered the room after her. His dad was sitting at the bedside, and Abe felt frozen in place when he recognized himself in the bed.

He looked about three years old, so this must be in 1947. 

“How is Abe, Henry?” His mom asked.

“He still won’t wake, Abigail.”

His dad looked worn down, his eyes bloodshot, hair disheveled, white shirt wrinkled and he had begun growing a beard from some days of not shaving it seemed. One hand held on to Abe’s smaller one.

Even if this was his family, Abe still felt like he was intruding.

“He doesn’t deserve this. I don’t know what to do. And I need to do something. I need to make him better. What do I do?”

His dad looked up at his mom, his eyes pleading with her for an answer he could use as an anchor, some bit of hope to cling to.

“Oh Henry, dear. We must have faith that Abe will pull through. I believe he will. He's a fighter after all. He can beat this.”

His mom sighed, going over to stand beside his dad, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Abe stepped back, planning to slip out. He couldn’t bear to be here any longer. It was too painful. Especially when a tear came down his mom’s face, and he swore tears glistened around his dad’s eyes, threatening to fall.

His parents had never told him he’d been hospitalized as a toddler. Abe thought perhaps it was too difficult for them to bring it up. They probably were grateful Abe had been too young to remember. 

When the room became very quiet, he dropped his hand from reaching out to the door handle. He couldn’t hear his parents speaking and the sounds from outside of the room were muted. Abe feared he’d suddenly gone deaf. He wouldn’t let himself panic – this wasn’t real.

He stayed and waited, wondering what it was that he needed to see. The silence wouldn’t have occurred without a reason.

And then the moment came. A small ball of white light appeared in his dad’s hand and then transferred into the right hand of his younger self. Then his past self began to glow white, beginning from the hand that'd been touched, and spreading throughout his whole body. Only a few minutes later, the glow subsided.

Had his parents seen that? Or was it only visible to him?

Seconds later, the silence ended and a rush of noise returned to his ears.

He peered at his past self, waiting for him to hopefully wake up.

His eyes fluttered open. His parents were speaking to him, smiling in relief that he was awake and responding to their questions. 

And then his younger self looked straight at Abe.

Abe heard him speak inside his head, the voice familiar from old memories of how he sounded as a little boy. 

“They’re here.”

Startled at the warning, Abe ran out of the room. 

He felt a cold barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his neck. The metal poking into his skin made him all too aware of his surroundings, realizing the danger he was confronted with. One pull of the trigger and he was dead. 

The other Agent stood in front of him, and he told him, “This time you will lose.”

“Then you don’t know me at all.”

He elbowed the Agent holding him at gunpoint. He stole the gun out of the Agent’s hand as he bent over, surprised at Abe’s unexpected move.

Following his experience in that future world, Abe had wanted to be able to defend himself. He didn’t like having to hide behind others and not take an active part in the fight. Even if the enemy looked like they had the upper hand, knowing a few moves and how to shoot a gun still went a long way in growing his confidence.

His dad hadn’t been happy at first that he’d asked Eddie’s father to give him some advice in fighting. Eddie’s father had been a war veteran like his dad, but he’d been more involved in the battle. When Abe persuaded his dad that this was a positive thing, slowly but surely he warmed up to the idea. 

He struck the downed Agent at the head, knocking him unconscious. He turned to the other Agent, directing the gun at him.

“You won’t shoot me.”

“I’m tired of you guys coming after me. I’ve had enough.”

Abe’s hands shook as he held the gun. Could he do this? Though these Agents couldn’t be killed easily, this would still be the first he’d be aiming at a live target.

He was about to pull the trigger, the gun unsteady in his hands despite silently telling himself to breathe and relax. He could do this.

The Agent looked amused at Abe’s hesitance. 

Abe almost shot the gun in shock when he saw the woman resembling his mom, still dressed as a nurse, come behind the Agent. She had a sword in her grip and without preamble, she slit his throat, killing him instantly.

"Oh what a pity. My hand slipped." She said as she knocked him face down on to the ground.

Before he did something he’d regret, Abe put the safety on the gun. "Is he dead?"

She frowned. "Unfortunately no. Not permanently. Killing an Agent should slow him down, but they can even heal from certain death."

She looked at Abe with a smile. “It is good to see you again. Apologies for the poor first meeting. I should introduce myself properly this time. My name is Abigail.”

“I’m Abe,” He shook her offered hand. “And James told me everything. You don’t need to apologize.”

“I need something to wipe the blood off this sword.”

Abe pulled out his dress shirt. “Do you have a pair of scissors?”

“I think I can manage,” she assured him, smiling.

She took hold of his shirt and ripped a strip of it. “Thanks, darling.”

Abe stared at her as she intently wiped off blood from her blade with a strip of his shirt. 

Well hallucinations included people acting unusually, right? So if anyone fit that description, then it was this version of his mom.

“Do you still believe it’s 1944?”

“Of course. You don’t think it is?”

If what James said was right, then this Abigail seemed to always believe it was the year of her death. Abe wondered if it was caused by her becoming a ghost - a little mental breakdown to cope with death. Abe decided it was best to let her keep her belief. Arguing might only distress her. His dad had told him about some of the mentally ill patients he'd treated. From him, Abe had learned it was wisest not to force them to see the truth. He just had to listen and keep them calm. 

So he told her, “I’m not sure. It doesn’t matter. I should go.”

Abigail looked from one Agent to the other. “It’s a shame, you know.”

“What is?”

“That these two men thought you would be on your own. But that was foolish thinking. They should have known they’d lost long before the chase began.”

Abigail smiled brilliantly at him. 

“To teamwork,” Abe said, returning the smile.

“You go then. I hope all goes well.”

Abe nodded at her. “And thank you for helping me out here. I needed it.”

“You’re welcome, Abe.”

He exited the hospital and saw James in a 1940s Rolls Royce car.

“Hey.” Abe said as he climbed into the front passenger side. “Nice ride. I didn’t think they had cars back when you were alive. At least not everyone had one.”

“That’s true. But just because I’m dead, doesn’t mean I can’t learn how to drive.”

“No driver’s license, I’m guessing? Sounds risky to me.”

James gave him a look. “You’re not going to die.”

“Promise?”

“Now you’re just pulling my leg.”

“Sorry,” he said, unable to resist grinning.

James pulled out of park and started driving down the street. 

After the silence dragged on long enough for him, Abe spoke up, “I saw Abigail. Did you know she'd be at the hospital?" 

"Yes I did. Did she help?" 

"I was shocked to see her with a sword, but she was impressive, I admit." 

"And Abigail with the shotgun didn't faze you?" James teased. 

"Haha. I'd put that in the same category. Shocking but impressive." 

James laughed. "I confess I'm not sure where she learned how to use those weapons, but wherever she did, she is an undeniable talent." 

Abe agreed. 

"Why did you choose to become a ghost?" Abe wanted to know. 

James's expression turned grim. "Before I died, I told Henry that I was giving in. But when I finally died, my perspective changed. I admit I was afraid and the last thing I wanted was to give in." 

"I'm sure you're not the only one who felt like that." 

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I don't feel any less... ashamed. And turning into a ghost was the cost of my lapse in bravery. Anyway, enough of that dismal talk. What did you see at the hospital besides Abigail?" 

"I don’t know if it was an old memory or what, but there was this white light. The light came from my dad and it was transferred into me. I was only a few years old. It looked like the ball of light healed me.”

James sighed. “The Agents wanted you to see that. I guess you could say it’s the main reason they were after you. Learning about Henry’s condition was an added bonus to them. For Agents of Death, your dad is a walking aberration, and he should be imprisoned. And with you, they believe you should have died back then, but somehow you were saved. Whatever Henry transferred into you, something even he couldn’t see, granted you a second chance at life. The Agents simply can’t accept that it was a miracle. You were meant to live. They’re more interested in people dying than believing people can survive against the odds.”

“I’m supposed to be six feet under?” Abe was in disbelief.

“No, not to the people who matter,” James told him sternly, almost scolding him for believing otherwise. “Although perhaps the miracle from your past has caused your strange experiences now – traveling through time, seeing me, alternate realities. You see things other people don’t, Abe.”

“I thought using drugs caused these trips.”

“It’s your brain most likely trying to rationalize the surreal experiences. But it’s not the drugs. I believe it’s more complicated than that. I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything more reassuring.”

“That’s all right. I’m glad to get some answers. And this means I’m not losing my mind?”

James nodded. “You’re just as sane as the average person. Take my word as a doctor on that.”

Abe turned to him, giving him a small smile. “Thanks.”

James stopped the car at the sight of a portal appearing ahead of them.

“Am I going to see you again?” Abe wanted to know.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps. I’m glad to have met you, Abe.”

When Abe went to go through the portal, he looked back at James who was standing a few feet away, watching him make his exit.

On the spur of the moment, Abe went back to James and held out his hand for him to shake. James shook his hand, but he didn't stop there - choosing to embrace him as well.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” He told James, and he meant every word.

“Thanks Abe.”

~ * ~

After he entered the portal, Abe woke up at Eddie’s house.

He blinked, attempting to reorient himself to his current location.

Eddie and Bev were both staring at him.

“How long was I out for?” Abe asked them.

Bev told him, “About 15 minutes. How was it?”

Abe shrugged. “It was more than I expected. I should go home… I’m feeling exhausted. Another time?”

“Huh, so this drug is worth it?” Eddie wondered.

Abe shrugged. “Depends on the person. See you two later.” 

He was on his way out the front door when Bev stopped him.

“Hey Abe. Are you really okay?”

Abe smiled to reassure her, but he was certain it came out more as a grimace. “I’m good, Bev. Honestly. Don’t worry about me.”

“Couldn’t help it.” 

She kissed him on the cheek. “I’m here you know. Eddie can be an idiot, but I’m not a bad listener.”

Abe nodded at her. “I got it. Thanks. I appreciate the offer.”

~ * ~

Abe returned home, deciding to head to his dad’s study.

His dad was there, shuffling papers around and in the midst of tidying up his desk.

“Um… Dad? I don’t mean to interrupt.”

He looked up, noticing Abe. “I was under the impression you weren’t speaking to me.”

“I –uh I didn’t think you believed me. That you would never believe me about that other reality. But I’m not losing my mind, Dad.”

“Abraham, come here,” he said.

Abe went to him and let his dad put his arms around him in a hug.

“I would never believe you were losing your mind. Don’t spare a moment to even consider that. I’m your father. I simply can’t stop worrying about you. Thank goodness I have your mother to keep me balanced. Otherwise I’d wear myself down with concern for you. I hate that I put the burden of my condition on you, son. I often wonder if you’ll be hurt because you’re protecting my secret.”

Abe thought back to all he’d been through in his hallucination. Despite the danger he’d faced, he believed it was all worth it. Protecting the people he loved would always be worth it.

“I’ll be fine, Dad. Thanks to you and Mom. I couldn’t ask for better parents.”

His dad smiled tightly, still not fully convinced, but appearing to accept Abe’s assurances for now.

He hugged Abe again to him.

Then they both took their respective seats. 

Abe, eager to lighten the mood, asked, “So while we’re on the subject of your immortality, did you ever die at the Empire State Building?”

His dad made a face, frowning. “I did visit not long after it first opened in 1931. Unfortunately I had a bad fall. And it was only until your mother insisted we go as a family there did I return.”

“Where did you fall?”

Abe saw his dad cringe as he recalled the old memory. “From the 86th Floor Observation Deck. Thankfully it was at night. Regrettably I wasn’t in control of all my faculties at the time.”

Abe’s lips twisted into a smile, trying his best to stop himself letting out a laugh.

“I will regret telling you this, I expect.”

“No, no, Dad. No regrets here. Please continue.”

And Abe was glad that for now, he and his dad were back on good terms. 

Abe had missed him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ The End ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 _“With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.”_

(Song lyrics: Saturn -Sleeping at Last)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
